Inversion
by wixley-kryptonese
Summary: WhiteTigerWolf's Alternate Lily Challenge: Toni Stark, guys and gals, and wow - is that Loki on the horizon? Basically, the challenge dictates that Lily Potter transfers herself into an alternate of herself and transports Harry to them to be looked after. Fem!Tony Stark Fem!Harry,
1. Chapter 1

**WHITETIGERWOLF'S ALTERNATE LILY CHALLENGE**

 **Requirements:**

\- As part of her plan to save Harry, Lily must send Harry to an alternate universe. Specifically, to an alternate version of herself to be raised.

\- As part of her plan to save Harry, Lily must send her memories to the Alternate version of her

\- (If the technology or magic of the world Lily send Harry to permits) It must be verified that Harry is biologically the alternate Lily's child, even if they are different species.

\- Lily's alternate must be female and have red hair, green eyes, or both (If the character you want to use doesn't meet this requirement, I suggest changing their eyes to green, as it's a relatively minor detail). The exception to this rule is if hair or eyes were changed from their original colour somehow (Example: You use Rosalie from Twilight as Lily's alternate. She has blonde hair and golden eyes, but her eyes are gold because she's a vampire. You can simply say that, as a human, she had green eyes)

\- Harry Cannot be in a M/M relationship

\- If Harry returns to his home universe, whether temporary or permanently, the Alternate Lily must go with him. (Whether he actually returns or not is up to you)

\- Regardless of what universe Harry ends up in, he must still have magic, though it can be interpreted as something else (Example: Harry ends up in the Star Wars universe, his magic can be interpreted as being The Force)

 **Recommended:**

\- FemHarry

\- FemSlash

\- Lily sending her soul to her alternate, which merges with the alternate.

\- Rosalie, Victoria –(Twilight

\- Aayla Secura –(Star Wars

\- Demona, Fox –(Gargoyles

\- Kathryn Janeway –(Star Trek

\- Hawkgirl, Artemis of Bana-Mighdgall, Poison Ivy, Starfire –(DC Comics

\- Jean Grey, She-Hulk, Black Widow –(Marvel

\- Hera, Artemis –(Percy Jackson

\- Maleficent –(Disney

* * *

FemTony – Antonina Stephanie Stark, Genius Billionaire Inventor Philanthropist; Loki/Tony; Iron Star; secret!Iron Star

* * *

When Antonina Stark was four, she built her first circuit board. At age six, her first engine. She didn't go to high school, having tutors her entire childhood, with her mother Maria teaching her how to be a socialite in her own right. At age twelve, Toni managed to convince her father Howard to let her attend MIT the next year, and she did, whizzing through courses, graduating at seventeen. She could speak over six languages – including but not limited to, English, Italian, Mandarin, Spanish, Norwegian and German – and had Masteries in over eight other subjects – which included but were not limited to Engineering, Mathematics, Physics, Computer Programming, Computer Science and Business Management.

Then her parents died.

She was seventeen, lying in a strangers bed naked, sober as a priest, trying not to remember the horror that was the night before when she got the phonecall from Obi. That, plus her ordeal, practically made her catatonic. She couldn't attend the funeral as she was in a psych ward hyped up on meds. For six months, she was there, and then she finally got better. She came back out of the dark and entered a lab, designing things without thinking. Bombs, missiles, tech too dangerous for even the army. She designed it and kept designing it all, following Obi's directions. He was her godfather – he would keep her safe. And Stark Industries was booming, money coming in and the barest fraction going back out.

But in all of that havoc, Toni made JARVIS, and he was her pride and joy, the son she never had…until she did.

With her odd hours, waking up at seven in the evening was curiously even. But Toni wasn't awoken the normal way – no. Instead, her eyes snapped open, before she let out a silent scream as she was bombarded by memories and soul and _magic_. Then, _she_ appeared – the little miracle, with her father's chocolate mocha hair and her own big green eyes.

"Carmine…" but then her forehead creased and her eyes grew wide, at the sight of the child about to bawl. "Baby!" She sat up abruptly, pulling the sniffling child to her front, hugging her tightly. "Baby, baby, it's alright, mama's here, mama's here…" She shut her eyes before singing something Maria had sung to her as a very young child, instead of her usual lullaby. " _Dormi, dormi bel Bambin, Regina Divin, Regina Divin; Fa la nanna bel Bambino, Regina Divin, Regina Divin, Fa la nanna bel Bambino. Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Fa la ninna nanna a Gesù. Gli angioletti su nel Cielo, Veglieran su te Gesù. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…_ "

By the time she finished, Carmine was fast asleep, curled up against her chest. That was when it finally hit her: James was dead. James, her James- not Rhodey, James Potter, _Jamie_ was _dead._ A tear spilled down her cheek, before she laid back down in bed, making a hap-hazard pillow-fort between the edge of the bed and Carmine as she laid her down, so she wouldn't fall off the side. Then, she started to cry – quietly and softly, mourning for love lost, for a life lost. She wasn't 'Saint' Lily Potter – she was fucking Toni Stark. She didn't even know if she had magic anymore.

But no – the ritual set her memories, soul and magic to her alternate self, so she _should_ have her magic, but…she looked around the bed for anything that might resemble a wand, she came up with nothing.

"I'm going to have to practice wandless…" she murmured, going into a slight daze as she remembered everything clearly now – everything she'd ever witnessed, every last drop of remembrance had flashed by Toni's mind, getting caught in her photographic sight. It felt so exhilarating to now remember all of what she'd learnt at Hogwarts in those seven years. Then, as she remembered everything from her fascination with wands, a grin spread across her face.

 _I don't need a wand to focus my magic. Wands are inhibiters, training devices to do…_

She raised her hand, and felt the thrill of satisfaction as it lit up without her even having to think the word _lumos._

 _To do this._

When she awoke, it was to Carmine pulling her hair at three in the morning. "Hey baby," good thing she'd not cut it short yet – she'd cut her hair two years ago, so she'd looked different. Now it was back to being mid-upper arm length, and she was glad – there were more delicate things Carmine played with when there wasn't any hair. Alice, Merlin bless her cropped cut, had always known to wear her leather necklace, charmed to be unbreakable, so that Carmine could tug on that instead of on her bra strap. One time it had snapped, on a memorable occasion.

But being awoken brought about different thoughts. She needed to pass Carmine off as her own and not a kid out of the system – at least if she 'pretended' Carmine was hers, then she could say it was why she hid away from everyone, so she could have her baby in peace. It had some obvious holes, but no way was she telling anyone she didn't trust, or that her magic said was trustworthy. Obi wasn't on that list, as of yet – though she hoped he was, he was practically her uncle – but Rhodey was. Well, he would be. She just needed to let things settle first – get him used to her, then slowly slip in mentions of magic and 'proof'. Give it a year, and he would be indoctrinated into believing.

Getting out of bed, she placed Carmine on the floor, asking JARVIS to lock all doors but her closet, and warn her if Carmine was going to hurt herself, before going to said closet and choosing her clothes for the day. In the end, she went with black jeans, a black tank-top, combat boots, and a red scarf that she wrapped around her head, knotting a little to the side. It reminded her of her childhood with Petunia. For a second, she stared at herself in the mirror. By now, Petunia should have been told…time was different in this world. She had left her old universe on the thirty-first of October, when it was nearing November first, in the year nineteen eighty-one. Here, it was that day and month, but it was nineteen ninety-nine.

Shaking her head, she tied her laces and ran a brush through her head, throwing it up in a pony-tail, bangs hanging out, before she poked her head through the door, only to blink upon seeing Carmine playing with obviously conjured blocks. The magic around them was so strong that Toni feared what would happen if Carmine lost control.

But upon seeing she was fine, she went back into the closet and rifled around. She never threw anything out, ever, and she knew that somewhere around here were her baby things- _oh I am a fucking idiot_. She smacked herself on the head before summoning the suitcase with a wave of her hand. Opening it, Toni picked out a few things, transfiguring small parts of them so they didn't look _too_ retro. And then she changed the colours too, because damn, there were magazines of her in those clothes below and her child would not be ridiculed for wearing her mother's new clothes.

"Carmine, _veni-_ come to mummy!" She called, having to stop herself from calling out in Italian. But maybe that wasn't a bad idea, actually – she might be the child of 'Lily', but Lily was now Toni, and Toni was Italian-American. As she crawled through the door towards her, Toni smiled softly, "Hey baby, guess what language I'm going to be teaching you?" She picked her up, stripping her of her red onesie and checking her nappy, finding it to be clean. Then she changed her into the clothes, shrinking and enlarging what parts didn't fit.

"C'mon _principessa_ , mama's got to go take you to the hospital to get you a birth certificate, yes I do." She stood, grabbing a leather jacket and putting it on with a quick spell, before shifting Carmine to her hip. "Ooh, mama's new body's never used her muscles like this before." It really was quite strange. She supposed you didn't notice the change when you've had a kid since their birth, and your body changes with them, but now she was using a completely different body from usual, and her muscles were going to be used differently.

Despite this though, she travelled through the mansion, giving Carmine slices of yellow pepper and banana to eat while she went on her computer and did some clean-up of Obi's cameras. Luckily no-one would notice if she deleted the footage of Carmine – the world didn't know about her yet. That was also when she cancelled her entire schedule for the week, already regretting her decision to slowly take over the company again. Her little _principessa_ was more important.

They were walking through Central Park when the man stepped beside her, matching her footsteps.

"What is your purpose here?"

Toni glanced at him, noting the faint – _faint_ – traces of magic on his outer body, but then when she looked _in…_ Toni was amazed.

"Your magic is beautiful," she mumbled, voice high and breathy as Carmine reached out to him, giggling. His cheeks flushed at the unexpected compliment.

"Your own is…" he hesitated, "small, but fiery. Like a star, shining, surrounded by meteors." His voice was quiet, but then a smile appeared on his face.

Toni stopped, moving to the side of the path with the man and Carmine, who was struggling, annoyed now, trying to be held by the man.

"She likes you – that's good." She didn't mention how her magic seemed to resonate with his own, soothing and calming her. "I'm Toni, this little one's mother."

His eyes went to her hips, his brow furrowing. "Truly? Do you mean to say that it was your spirit that travelled through the void to this realm?"

Toni cocked her head, arms still perpetually gripping Carmine. "A Dark Lord took stock in a prophecy that predicted my daughter would defeat him. He killed my husband and killed me, but I had already made my rune circle. It took Carmine to an alternate me, and I would merge with them. Now who are you and where are you from?"

The man blinked, before speaking, "I am Loki, Loki of Asgard. May I inquire as to who you are?" But Toni was staring, staring because _no fricking way_. Lily had studied runes, the primary language being Ancient Norse. She'd been fascinated, so now Toni was too.

"You're actually real? Like, Norse Gods are living now in Asgard?"

Loki peered at her curiously. "Yes. How do you know of our existence?"

"Mythology," she replied, still staring. "Though I really have to ask – is it true about you having a horse-kid?" Loki blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Toni smirked slightly, "Oh, this is hilarious. To be fair, it's been thousands of years. Stories get skewed. Anyway, um…I'm Toni Stark." She held a hand out, the arm-part of which he grasped, tentatively.

"Is that not a male namesake?"

"It's short for Antonina," she replied shortly, "I don't like it though, usually." She should have kept her mouth shut, she realised, as his lip curled.

"Antonina…" the word curled on his tongue, before Toni pulled halfway out of his grip, shaking his hand. "What is this custom?"

"It's called a handshake. Sign of respect and goodwill, yada yada, sometimes used as a hello, and as a goodbye. We don't really do the…" she slipped back into the hold from before, "this, we don't really do it anymore."

Loki nodded before she pulled away, readjusting Carmine on her hip. "Carmine, stay still why don't you?"

"The child wishes to escape your hold," Loki noted in amusement. Toni gave him a look.

"Carmine can sense your magic, like I can. She probably wants to play. Why you here on Earth?"

"Because of you and your daughter," he replied easily, "Heimdall saw her appearance, and both I and my father, along with several other sorcerers of Asgard felt your arrival. I was sent to investigate, and see to it that you are not here to destroy Midguard."

Toni's eyebrow ticked, "Destroy Midguard." She repeated flatly, "Why would I want to destroy my own planet? I'm rich here, and a genius. The world is my oyster. I'm the most successful businesswoman on the entire planet without even trying."

Loki seemed intrigued, but then Toni's cell went off. Excusing herself for a second, she took it out of her pocket, turning to answer the call.

"Hello?"

" _Toni, where are you?_ " Rhodey's voice came across the line. " _We're supposed to be going to the game today._ "

Toni went to reply only for Carmine to try grabbing the phone. "Rhodey, wait a sec," she held her phone away from her body, before passing her to Loki without really thinking, used to having James or Sirius on hand. As Loki stared at the now-giggling child, wide-eyed, Toni brought the cell back to her ear. "Okay, I can explain, but it'd be better if we do it in person. Can you come round tonight after the game ends?"

" _What time?_ "

Toni glanced at Loki and her daughter, worried for a second at realising she'd given her daughter to a stranger, before a small smile grew as she saw them get comfortable, Loki whispering to the child in an unfamiliar language. "Six-ish. Maybe five. I'll text you, 'kay?"

" _So you're not coming to the game,_ " Rhodey sounded crestfallen. Toni laughed slightly.

"Nope, sorry bro. I'll see you tonight."

" _Bye,_ " Rhodey got in, before she hung up, putting the phone in her pocket.

"Enjoying that, Carmine?" She muttered as she saw Loki tickling the undersides of her neck, making her shriek and giggle. Passer-by's looked at them with either happiness or annoyance – and then an old granny came up, a wide baleful smile on her wrinkled face.

"It's so nice to see young families having fun." Toni's eyes widened at the insinuation, opening her mouth to speak- "What's her name?"

Toni shut her mouth, silent as she glanced at Loki, who looked up politely at the woman.

"Carmine."

The woman's smile widened, before she reached up to waggle her fingers in front of Carmine's face. "Such a pretty little thing," she bopped her nose, and Toni felt a surge of protectiveness at the stranger's actions. Sweeping forward, she put an arm around Loki's waist, in an effort to look like a couple, while slightly pulling him – and subsequently Carmine – away from her.

"Yes, she is," her smile wasn't happy, and the woman caught on, smile vanishing as she huffed, walking away. Toni glared at her from behind her back before Loki turned slightly, their chests touching as Carmine sat on his hip, her hand reaching up to tug on his scarf.

"You protect your child admirably, Lady Antonina, but I could not sense any danger from her actions."

Toni pursed her lips, taking her arm back from around his waist, only for Loki to loop his own around her. Breathing quickening, she stared, wide-eyed, as he dipped down to murmur in her ear.

"Your child cannot be explained off so easily to your authorities, Lady Antonina – even I know that, and I have not spent much time on Midguard. I would offer my services in making sure she is not taken away from you or shamed."

Sucking a breath, Toni whispered, "Why though? You know nothing about me."

He leant away, dark eyes glimmering, but filled with reluctance. "I would take a look at your daughter's magic, Lady Antonina."

Toni didn't waste any time in searching it out, forcing herself not to let out a strangled yelp at seeing it tying itself around Loki's, anchoring itself there like, like…

"No, she shouldn't be doing that, James…"

"Your partner is not in this world, milady," Loki said delicately, "and as a budding sorceress, your daughter needs a stabilising magical force for at least another few years. Bound as I will be shortly to her, I feel obligated to help you with her."

Toni felt as if she'd been beget with a crippling pain, her eyes screwing up as she was once again reminded that her husband was dead. Loki rubbed a soft circle in her back, before there was a sudden set of clicks, one after the other. Toni looked around sharply, swearing upon seeing a reporter and their cameraman. Turning away from them, she pulled Loki along the path as they called after her.

"Ms Stark! Ms Stark! Who's the child? Is she yours? Ms Stark!" It continued down the entire pathway, people eyeing them curiously, and by the time they got to the roadside, there was a fair following. Loki and Carmine had eyed them curiously, the former more intrigued by the concept of someone following them than by the fact he was being photographed and would be splashed across magazines all over.

Hailing a taxi, they got inside and Toni asked to be taken to the nearest hospital, non-urgent. When they set off, she shut off the comm. between the driver and passengers and looked at Loki apologetically.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because," she started regretfully, "now you're going to be known as Toni Stark's Mystery Man, and your face is going to be splayed all over the tabloids." At his confused look, she took a magazine from the stash behind the drivers seat. "This is a magazine. Basically, people write intrusive articles about people's personal life, and they get published in one of these, and people can buy them."

Loki frowned, "That is allowed?"

"Freedom of the Press," she replied, before looking at Carmine, who was sitting quietly on Loki's lap, tugging on his scarf every so often. "You really don't have to put up with her, if you don't want to."

Loki looked affronted, "Lady Antonina, she would never be a burden. I will gladly spend time with her."

Toni frowned at his reaction. "What if I don't want you to?"

"You have no choice," he said stiffly, "I will need to be around her for the majority of her childhood, so she might develop her magic appropriately, just as you will." The silence that followed was tense and wrought with displeasure. When they pulled up outside the hospital, Toni payed the driver before getting out, taking Carmine from Loki before they went inside. When she next turned, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The events inside the hospital were as calm as you'd expect after bringing in an unregistered child that you claimed was your own. Blood tests were done, and when they were conclusive – a very happy positive – they looked her over. After noting the high heat in her palms, they wanted to test more, but Toni showed them her own and noted that her mother was the same.

"It's a genetic marker, nothing wrong with it. Just means our circulation works a bit too well." She shrugged it off and signed the birth certificate, putting her name in both print and as her actual signature. Then, she eyed the area where the dad was supposed to sigh. She wanted to put James Charlus Potter down so badly, but he could actually exist in this dimension, or worse – he didn't. Anyone investigating would get suspicious if she put his name.

But then she had an epiphany as she stopped Carmine from using magic in front of the muggles. _Loki_. She glanced at the certificate, before hesitantly writing down _Loki Odinson_. Then, to Toni's surprise, a signature wrote itself out above, and she could feel a hand brushing the small of her back comfortingly.

"You're here still," she mumbled, before the hand move downwards. Her lips twitched at the fleeting touches, cold hands ghosting over her behind. "Down boy."

She left the hospital with a wad of paper forms in hand, and a fine of two hundred dollars for not submitting her child into the registers earlier, but got back to the mansion before five. _Rhodey's coming soon_ , she mentally noted, before catching sight of Loki sitting on her sofa, draped across it with a feline ease. Going over, she deposited a sleeping Carmine on his lap, the God not even blinking as he rearranged her accordingly.

"You show a surprising amount of trust towards me," he said idly as she sat down by his feet, curling up in the corner of the sofa as she switched on the TV, turning on the Cartoon Network.

"You won't harm her." She didn't take her eyes off the TV, watching Kim Possible talking to Ron Stoppable about his choice of dress.

Loki made a noise of agreement, "But I could take her away." Toni didn't even blink as she replied.

"She needs me just as much as you, if not more so."

"What if I took you away as well? We'd go to Asgard and live in the palace."

Toni glanced at him, "As much as the idea is tempting, I have too many ties here. If I disappear, more than just civilians will investigate. My father founded an agency dedicated to world security – I'm their primary benefactor and have to sign something for them every year so they can continue as they are. They'll make sure to find me before that lease is up. Also, I'm not leaving JARVIS and my bots behind – they were all I had before I became both of us."

Loki looked at her with a plain face, his eyes meeting hers. "I wish to teach her how to use her magic when she is older."

Toni didn't move, mind whirring. It wasn't a bad idea. Hogwarts didn't exist in this universe, presumably. Toni would have taught her anyway, but Loki probably knew more – certainly he'd be able to teach her a few more things. She was suddenly struck with an idea. _Yes, perfect._

"You may, on the condition that you teach me too. At least three hours worth of lessons a week on whatever branch of magic you find me lacking in."

Loki looked intrigued by the prospect, "That sounds acceptable. It would let me know how to properly instruct her as well, by teaching you. Your magic is different from mine, I can tell. Knowing just how will improve my abilities in educating little Carmine."

Toni nodded slightly. "That sounds alright. You don't mind if I teach her mundane subjects, do you? And Earth languages?"

"Not in the least, providing I can teach her how to speak in Aesir. I am speaking Allspeak currently – it is a language that magically translates what I hear, read, write and say into the language I wish," he explained at her curious look. "She would learn how to cast the Allspeak when she turned twenty-one summers."

Toni gave another nod. "That's fine. Perfectly fine. But let's not get into details now – you never know what could happen." She then added, "But she is learning Italian before she turns five. I'm not going to let her go speaking only English as a young child."

"What is this, 'Italian'?" He inquired. Toni hummed.

"My first language. My mother was from Italy. I actually lived in Venice for my first three years of life before moving to America. Dad wanted to keep me out of the spotlight as long as possible, but my mum got meningitis and we moved to the States to join dad in New York."

"Did you see your father often as a young child?" Loki asked. Toni nodded.

"He always spent the weekend with us, and maybe a night or two during the week. It wasn't that bad."

Another silence feel between them, but instead of being rife with disquiet, it was instead comfortable, Kim Possible in the background still playing as Loki shut his eyes. A while later, Rhodey showed up, looking suspiciously at Loki and Carmine on his chest.

"Toni? Why is there a kid in your general vicinity?"

"She's not just a kid," she switched off the television, "she's your goddaughter." Loki cracked an eyelid open, looking confused at the term. Rhodey, however, laughed.

"Yeah, right. Me, a godfather…" he trailed off, looking at her, "You're serious. She's my goddaughter? But- but that means…"

Toni slipped off the sofa, padding over to Loki and taking Carmine from him, making sure not to jolt her as she slept.

"Meet Carmine Margo Stark." Toni went over, going close so to carefully press the sleeping baby into his arms. "She's usually a lot more active. A warning would be to have long hair or a necklace for her to chew on, otherwise your shirt will get chewed on till it dies. Trust me when I say her father has experienced said shirt-death."

At that, Rhodey looked to Loki, eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The God, who had been staring at him while holding Carmine, met his gaze. "I am Carmine's father. Check the birth certificate – I signed it, after all."

Toni intervened before Rhodey could start something, placing her hand on his chest. "Please don't ask, not right now at least. I'll explain in my own time why I didn't show her off sooner – but please, just accept her, please Rhodey."

Rhodey looked at her solemnly before nodding, speaking softly, "Of course, Toni. Anything."

Toni leant up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank-you."

The God of Lies did eventually leave, but he was back soon enough. The next few months were filled with time spent in the mansion, avoiding the paparazzi outside of the Press Conference she arranged, introducing her family to everyone – including, finally, Stane. In her time with her daughter and Loki, she'd improved JARVIS, who had caught Stane in a web-chat with terrorists, selling her weapons to them. To keep up the charade that everything was fine, but with a bit of stubborn, annoying humour didn't tell him about her daughter or answer questions about her whenever he pried before the Conference – and then again afterwards.

Loki helped her escape him whenever he found the courage to approach her with intent to interrogate.

Over the next year, she slowly tightened her control over Stark Industries. She eventually managed to kick Stane out – it had been a brilliant feeling that had to be covered with a regretful face. She got him for 'a slip in funds' that 'needed controlled', so 'for now', Stane was 'being let go'. He was angry – oh so angry – and replied by having her kidnapped. She escaped eighteen months later.

The fact that Iron Star appeared around the same time certainly caused some raised eyebrows.

Toni though was sure to say that she was not this 'super-hero' in a Press Conference.

She may have lied, but what did that matter?


End file.
